Blackbird
by anabeav87
Summary: A look at an entire day in 1994 with Bonnie and Damon (inspired by the idea of them watching The Bodyguard) -oneshot-


_**Just a little one shot of a day in 1994 with Damon and Bonnie. Thought of it only because of that mention of The Bodyguard. That's all the descript that's needed. Also I changed some minor details to aid my plot.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or its characters. I just own this plot.**_

Damon's eyes popped open. He turned his head to the clock on his nightstand. The date was at the bottom of the screen…same damn day! He and Bonnie had been stuck on repeat for a little over two months now. To say it had been an adjustment would be an understatement. When they first arrived Bonnie had opted to stay at her Gram's. It lasted for about two weeks. He had to admit…those two weeks sucked. The seclusion was horrible. All he had, had to combat the loneliness was music and books and though they helped it wasn't the same as hearing a human voice. Then one random day Bonnie had just breezed into the boarding house. She didn't announce herself but he could smell her sweet, spicy scent several feet before she got to the door. She entered the door softly and walked straight upstairs to pick a bedroom. She had picked one beside his though she claimed it wasn't intentional. Now every night he could hear her soft breathy sighs, mumbled words, and steady heartbeat like she was in bed beside him. It was comforting and though he never told her he was happy that they were stuck in this place together.

He slipped out of bed and padded softly to the bathroom while ruffling his thick hair. He needed a haircut desperately. He wondered if Bonnie would cut it for him again. He did what he did every morning: got out of bed after a nude fitful night of sleep, blared 90's hip hop, brushed his teeth, and then jumped into the scolding hot water of his shower before starting the tedious job of jerking himself off. It had been three months since he had, had sex with Elena because a month before his death he and Elena's relationship had been too rocky for anything intimate. His hand grasped his member tightly and he placed his other hand on the wall to prop himself. His breathing was heavy and choppy and his movements were strong and fast. The image in his head was of an olive skinned brunette with big doe eyes but right before he exploded, like every other time, the image turned to a short little caramel beauty with deep green eyes. It was only when that image changed that he would let out a strangled gasp, shudder violently, and hot thick fluid would fill his hand. And every time he would get angry at himself. He would ask himself the same question that he always did: '_What the hell is wrong with me?'_

He knew the answer was pretty simple. Every day he had to look at Bonnie. He had to look at that crooked little smile, those emerald eyes, those legs that seemed to go on forever; he had to witness her flouncing around all day with the knowledge that she wasn't wearing a bra. What he couldn't figure out is why? Why wasn't she wearing a bra anymore? She used to but then one day she came in the kitchen and he looked up and froze because her breasts were free of constraint and her nipples were little pebbles in her shirt. He hadn't brought it up but he knew she was aware that he had noticed. She had caught him a few times staring at her chest…she would simply clear her throat to get his attention and then continue doing what she had been doing.

He continued on with his routine. He dressed in black jeans, black boots, and a gray t-shirt with a pocket on the left breast and walked down the quiet hallway and squeaky steps to the kitchen to start breakfast. He would take his time…he had at least 45 minutes to an hour before Bonnie woke up. So he turned on some old Usher, made some coffee to mix in with his blood, and pulled out some D.H. Lawrence to read for half an hour. Once his half hour was up he put on another pot of coffee, put some pieces of bacon in a pan, pulled the juice out of the refrigerator, and started mixing the batter for the pancakes. He decided to surprise Bonnie with chocolate chip pancakes today.

Right on cue Bonnie entered the kitchen a few minutes later. She was wearing the clothes she had slept in: black leggings and an oversized green t-shirt. Her hair had been brushed but it still looked like she had, had a good romp and he could see her nipples pressing sharply against the fabric of her shirt. He didn't know how long he had been staring when she eventually looked up from the freshly poured coffee in her mug, but he immediately jerked his eyes back to the pancakes on the griddle.

She sipped at the hot nectar before taking a seat on the barstool to watch him cook.

"Are those chocolate chip pancakes?"

"What gave it away?"

She rolled her eyes and continued to sip her coffee.

"Set the table. Food's almost done." Bonnie merely nodded, sat down the mug, and got up to set it. When she was done she took a seat and waited for the food which Damon brought to the table after he made her a plate.

"Thanks."

"Sure."

They both fell silent as they devoured the food he had cooked. Once they were done they stayed at the table to have one more cup of coffee.

"Oh yeah, do you mind cutting my hair again?"

She hummed a yes around the coffee in her mouth and Damon got up to jog upstairs and get the cutting shears. She had already placed a chair in the middle of the kitchen with a stool behind that she was currently occupying with a small towel in her lap. He took his seat and handed her the scissors. She took them and then placed the towel on his shoulders. Her soft thighs were pressed against his shoulders, her scent was surrounding him, and her thin fingers were delicate against his scalp as she began snipping off edges.

"Who cut your hair in our world?"

He lifted a haughty eyebrow. "A barber. A pretty expensive one. Why?"

"I just assumed Elena did it."

"Uh, no. I would never let Elena near my head."  
"So the only reason you let me do it is because you don't have your super expensive barber here?"

"Actually I probably would let you do it anyway. I trust you and my hair actually looks pretty good after you've finished."

She smiled sweetly. "Thanks Damon."

The rest of the haircut was done in silence besides the smoky voice of Toni Braxton from the cd player. When she did the last cut she placed the scissors on the island beside her and dove her hands into his thick hair, fluffing it out. It went a little beyond that and she started massaging his scalp. He closed his eyes and leaned further into her touch. Just as he was falling into it she stopped, patted his shoulders, and said a quick 'All done,' before pushing the chair back and getting up. He stared at her slack jawed as she went to the refrigerator and poured herself some cranberry juice but he made sure to straighten up his face before she turned back to him.

He combed his hand through his hair. "Thanks."

"No problem. I guess I should go outside and work on my magic. I'm close to getting it back…I can feel it."

He shook his head and scoffed. "Sure you can." He had already gotten up and turned to put the chair back so he didn't see the death stare she gave him.

"You're an asshole, you know that right?"

He turned back sharply on his heel with a raised eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You are an asshole. What part of that didn't you understand?"

He stepped towards her, with his hands on his hips, and his head leaning in her direction. "You're gonna have to explain that to me. Cause I'm not really understanding what I did to be considered an asshole."

"Are you kidding me?! You have been laughing at me ever since I said I wanted to get my magic back. You constantly insult my skills as a witch, which I'm not understanding because whenever you needed me to save Elena, my magic was never questioned. I need support. I need you to be on my side for once. And you can't seem to do it. I never ask you for anything…I never have but I am asking you to just be on my side this once and if you can't then I can go back to Gram's and we can never speak again. Up to you." With that last comment she grabbed her Gram's grimoire off the table and walked outside, letting the door swing shut behind her.

Damon stared at the door for several seconds with a pensive look on his face. He exhaled long and slow before he went in search of his mother's cookbook. He knew it was somewhere in the attic because he had hidden it there years ago. His mother hadn't cooked much when he was younger because his dad insisted that the servants do it but every year for his birthday she would bake him a cake. Every year she would make him an Italian love cake and he would feel warm and sweet and loved. He was going to make it for Bonnie and suck up until she forgave him.

Fifteen minutes after she walked outside Bonnie heard Damon's car roar to life and drive away. She sniffled and wiped away the stray tear on her cheek. Things with Damon were anything but good. Half the time they avoided each other and when they did try and have some type of relationship it always ended with a hurt Bonnie and a mad Damon.

She missed her friends. She missed her boyfriend. She missed the times where Damon wasn't the only person she had but at the same time having this alone time with Damon was enlightening. He was more than a monster…more than Elena's stalker. He had a brilliant mind, was an avid reader, played the piano so beautifully it made her cry, and sometimes he would see the brilliance in her. He would recognize something in her no one else had, including Jeremy, and he would make a point to tell her. He didn't give compliments, he provided facts and it was refreshing. She just wished they could find a common ground so they could get along for more than five minutes. She decided to let the fight go for now and meditate.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

She didn't know how long it had been by the time Damon came outside and shook her shoulder. Her head jerked up fast and she locked eyes with him.

"What?"

"Come inside. I have a surprise for you."  
"I'm really not in the mood Damon." She turned her head from him and closed her eyes to once again meditate. She could feel him staring holes into her but she continued to ignore him. She assumed he would give up but before she knew it, he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. She started pounding on his back. "Damon! Put me down!"

"Nope."

"Damon I'm not playing with you! Put me down or I'll….."

"You'll what? Hurt me? Ohhhh Bonnie and here I thought we were friends."

"Well you thought wrong. Now put me down!"

"Hmmm…don't think so. Now shut up and enjoy your gift." He popped her but lightly and she yelped in surprise.

When they reached the island in the kitchen he let her down slowly…letting the front of her body gently rub against his until her feet touched the floor. They both looked at each other for a few seconds, searching each other's eyes for something, but eventually Damon stepped back and pointed to the island.

"My mom used to make this for me every year on my birthday. I thought we could eat it together and watch a movie? You could also forgive me for being such an asshole…" He did a sad little face to convince her.

"What kind is it?"

"It's an Italian love cake. You'll like it. And you can pick any movie you want."

"This doesn't let you off the hook Damon."

"I know that but maybe it can chip away at the hate a little bit?"

She shook her head and lowered her eyes to the floor. "I don't hate you Damon…not anymore."  
"See! We're already making progress. Now which movie do you want to see?"

She tapped her finger against her plump lips. "Let's see….."

His eyes widened in alarm. "No Bonnie. I refuse. Not again!"

She smiled sweetly at him. "But it's my choice Damon. Right?"

He huffed loudly. "Fine. We will watch that god awful movie again."

"It is not god awful! It's beautiful!"  
"To who Bonnie? I mean how many times can we watch this movie? And how many times can you cry over it?"

"As many times as I want. Now grab the cake and two forks and meet me in your room."

"My room? Why not the living room?"

"You're trying to gain my forgiveness by giving me whatever I want, right? Well I want to eat that cake, watch The Bodyguard, and sit in your giant bed while I do it…mostly because I know the idea of me eating in your bed is your worst nightmare."

"Fine." He growled and grabbed the cake before following her upstairs.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

By the time he got to his bedroom she was already tucked under the covers with about a million pillows propping her up against the headboard. The movie was already in and playing the beginning sequence.

"Took you long enough."

"Yeah well I walked as slow as humanly possible on purpose but it turns out I didn't miss a thing."

He dropped the cake between them and sat beside her, propping pillows behind him also. "Whatever. You like this movie!"

"Negative. But it's your day so I will endure it once again. Now shut up and eat your cake."  
"Fine." She ate a small bite, afraid that it would taste horrible. "Hmmm…this is actually pretty good."  
"Don't bust a blood vessel, trying to give me a compliment, Bennett."

"Shhh watch the movie."

He leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling while letting out a long breath to calm himself. "Fine."

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

"You know I don't really understand what he sees in her…"

"Huh? What?" She was completely into the movie and Damon's voice was interrupting once again.

"I said I don't see what's so amazing about her…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she's pretty conceited. She honestly thinks the world revolves around her, he plays into that…I mean everyone plays into it. And honestly how the hell does she still have friends? It seems like just being a part of her life is dangerous. I just don't get it."

Bonnie stared at him, slack jawed, for a full minute before bursting into a full laugh. She started laughing so hard and for so long that it was hard to catch her breath and tears were coming from her eyes. Damon was giving her an annoyed look and was getting increasingly more annoyed the longer she laughed. She held her stomach and finally was able to pull in a breath.

"God thank you for that! I needed that laugh!"

"And what the hell about what I just said was funny?"

"Seriously, Damon?"

"Yeah seriously. I don't understand what was so funny."

"Well…..the woman you just described is Katherine…and to be honest…Elena. You literally date women like that all the time. It seems like it's all you're attracted to."

"I mean I get that about Katherine but Elena is nothing like that."

"Ok, Damon."

"She's not. She's sweet and caring and selfless."

"You are describing the Elena that was with Stefan. The current Elena is nothing like that. Everyone, but mostly you, has convinced her that the world shines out of her butt. Her friends constantly suffer because of our friendship with her. She's not the same Elena I grew up with. Sorry to tell you Damon but you're dating the character you just insulted. And to be honest I don't really understand why."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't understand why you are attracted to women like that. I would assume it has to do with your childhood but Stefan had the same one and he only seems to be attracted to sweet, selfless women. Yeah he dated Katherine but the Katherine that he knew wasn't the dark monster that you fell for and the Elena that he loved is the exact opposite of the girl you're with. It almost seems like you hate yourself. Like these relationships are just a punishment." She hadn't been looking at him the entire speech, instead opting to watch Frank and Rachel on their date, but after a few minutes of silence she turned to him. His face was void of emotion and he was staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just I could say the same thing about you. You date weak men…almost like you assume a strong guy would never want you. If I didn't know any better Bon Bon I would assume you hate yourself."

"Yeah well you can't help who you love…right, Damon?"

"Touché."

They went back to watching the movie in silence while eating the cake at a slower pace. But as always when the sex scene came up they became slightly uncomfortable. Damon watched the screen a little too hard and Bonnie would look away every so often and find something interesting about the comforter. Both breathed a small breath of relief when the scene was over and the commentary began again. When they got to the end and it was evident that Frank and Rachel wouldn't make it Bonnie's eyes filled with tears and silently slid down her face. Damon shook his head in exasperation but that didn't stop him from reaching over and taking her hand gently. She squeezed and sniffled as the credits began to roll.

"So wanna watch something else and then make dinner? Chili maybe?"

"Ok." Bonnie smiled sweetly at him.

"Go ahead and pick something. It's still your day."

She jumped out of bed as she screamed 'Pretty Woman.'

And Damon dropped his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was going to be a long afternoon.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

The making of dinner was awkward and uncomfortable for both of them. If the sex scene in The Bodyguard wasn't bad enough they had also witnessed the ones in Pretty Woman, which were more graphic and involved. Getting through them without jumping for the remote to fast forward had been a hard feat for them. Now they were eating in silence and had been for the past ten minutes, until Bonnie broke it.

"Damon can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah I guess so…"

"Did you want to get married and have children?"

"Well Bonnie I think we should go on a proper date first…"

She rolled her eyes and sat her spoon down. "You know what I mean. Before Katherine and the whole vampire thing," Damon mouthed _vampire thing, _but Bonnie continued like she didn't notice, "did you want to fall in love and marry like a proper gentlemen?"

"Well it was my duty to marry and have children. I was the oldest so I was expected to continue the Salvatore blood line."

"But besides that?"

"Before Katherine the only woman that had even come close to loving me unconditionally was my mother. Girls weren't really interested in me. Stefan was more approachable and had a kinder face. My face, frankly, is too sharp and my eyes tended to, for the lack of a better word, frighten young maidens. On top of that I didn't know how to talk to women. I was pretty shy and didn't really know myself or better explanation everything I did know about myself, my father said was wrong. And then Katherine came along and she seemed to love me regardless of my short comings and any ideas that I had of being a proper gentleman went out the door. But I guess if I had met a human that loved me the way I thought Katherine loved me, I would have gotten married, had children, died old and surrounded by family in my bed. But fate chose otherwise."

"Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"The option of being human, of getting married, of having children?"

"Not anymore. I've been dead too long. What about you? Would you have married little Gilbert and produced more worthless children like him?"

She dropped her head and started playing with the handle of her spoon. "I don't know. Before I found out I was a witch I wanted all that but then you find out you're this super powerful being and you start saving people and normal human stuff just doesn't appeal anymore. And with Jeremy though I love him I just don't know if he's the one. I think I've always questioned that."

"Then there's no question."

"What?"

"If someone is your soul mate, if they are the one, you know. You don't have to question it."  
"So you know without a doubt that Elena is your soul mate?"

Damon sat down his spoon and placed his chin on his clasped hands. Thus began a stare down that lasted several seconds…at least half a minute before he stood and took his bowl to the sink.

"I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed." Bonnie just nodded as he walked out of the kitchen.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

It was 2:47 and the duets of Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong were playing through the halls. Damon was sitting in bed reading a book and trying to muster up the strength to close his eyes and fall into slumber.

A soft knock came from his bedroom door and Damon placed his book down on the nightstand and went to answer it without a bit of shock at the late visit. He opened the door slowly and was met with a tiny Bonnie Bennett in a white thin cotton nightgown that clung to her curves, had a square neck and stopped mid thigh. Her hair looked like it had, had several fingers comb through it and the only word to describe it was sexy.

"Hi."

"Hi back. I thought we weren't going to do this anymore."  
She looked down and started dragging her big toe back and forth over the wooden floor. "I know and if you don't want to I can go but I want to."  
"You know I want to. You're the one who said it had to stop."  
"And I know that and it should because it's wrong. We're in relationships and we love other people but when…..but when you put your hands on me I feel…..complete. And tomorrow morning we can pretend like nothing happened but tonight I just want you to make love to me."  
A slow smile graced Damon's face and he held a hand out to her which she immediately took. He closed the door behind her and backed her up to the door before placing his soft lips against hers. She breathed a sigh of relief and fisted her hand in his hair. He picked her up and she enveloped him in an embrace of limbs. After lying her down on the bed he sat up and removed his shirt before settling his body between her legs.

He placed his left hand on one side of her neck and placed his lips on the other side where he gave her several kisses that made her shiver. He leaned up and whispered in her ear, his lips gently caressing the lobe.

"I'm glad you came back to me Bonnie. And I know you think this is wrong but it wouldn't feel this right if it was." Bonnie nodded swiftly and brushed her hands up and down his back. He leaned back up to look at her face before sweeping stray hair from her forehead. "Do you want it fast or slow?"

She caressed his face and brought him down for a deep kiss before whispering against his lips, "Slow."

Damon then proceeded to make love to Bonnie at an agonizingly slow pace. By the time he slipped inside her she was ready to explode. It took a mere 4 strokes before she was breaking apart. It didn't stop him from keeping the beautiful pace for 45 minutes before coming inside her (after giving her two more orgasms).

When they were done she laid on his chest while his hand massaged her scalp.

"What if we get out? What do we do then? Just go back to Elena and Jeremy like nothing happened? I really want to say I could do that but I'm not sure that I could Damon….."

"Neither am I, little bird. Why do you think I keep trying to discourage you from getting your magic back?"

He looked down at her with sadness in his eyes and she looked at him with understanding. "Well my magic isn't always 100% and it has been taking a lot of me, trying to get it back. Maybe I should take a break from it." She gave him a hopeful look.

"I think that's best." She smiled slowly and he leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose.

The day ended with Louis and Ella serenading Bonnie and Damon as they snuggled into his warm bed and accepted the fact that maybe knowing who your soul mate is, really wasn't a question.


End file.
